It never dies
by Fallen88
Summary: Angel comes to Sunnydale for Buffy's help with finding Faith. After awhile she agree on helping him but what they don't know is that they are way over their heads on where she is.
1. Chapter 1

It never dies

**Chapter one**

Buffy walked on the Restfield cemetery on her way to Spike's crypt. Then suddenly she heard a sound behind her. Somebody placed a hand on her shoulder, quickly she took it and threw the person over her. It was then she saw who it was, and she looked at him surprised.

- Angel, she said and he rose up from the ground. What are you doing here?

- Hello to you too, he said and looked at her.

- Sorry, but I'm just surprised to see you here in Sunnydale.

- I'm here because I need your help.

- My help, with what? Buffy asked him.

- I need to find Faith, he answered and Buffy looked at him.

- Faith, isn't she in jail?

- No she's gone, she just disappeared for two days ago.

- Did she escape? Buffy asked and looked at him.

- No, she wouldn't do that, he answered.

- Yeah because she's so good and not a murderer, Buffy said sarcastic.

- Listen I'm the only one who has never giving up on her, he said. So are you helping me or not?

- Okay but I'm doing it for you and not for her.

- Okay, Angel said. How's old Spike?

- What? she asked him.

- I can smell him all over you, Buffy, he answered. Are you two together?

- That's none of your business, she answered.

- It is if he's evil and you're with him.

- No it isn't, you have your life in L.A. and I have my life here with who ever I want!

Angel looked at her.

- You're right, he said. You have your life here and I have my life in L.A.

- I'm still going to help you, Buffy said. See you later, okay?

- Okay.

- Good, it was nice to see you again Angel, she said and started to walk away from him and towards Spike's crypt.

- Nice to see you too, Angel said and walked the other way.

Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt and walked in.

- Spike? she asked and closed the door. Are you here?

He came up from the hole, only wearing a pair of black pants.

- Buffy, he said and walked towards her. I thought you said that it was the last time.

She looked at him.

- I changed my mind, she said and he smiled at her.

- Because of Angel? he asked and raised an eyebrow.

- Shut up, she answered and kissed him.

He undressed her red top and continued to kiss her.

- Dawnie it's time to get up, Willow said and Dawn looked at her.

- Just one minute, she answered and pulled the cover over her head.

Willow closed the door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen door opened and Buffy came in.

- Buffy, have you been on patrol all night? Willow asked her surprised.

- Yeah, something like that, she answered and thought about what she had done with Spike. Angel's in town.

- Angel is where?

- Here, in Sunnydale.

- Why? Willow asked and poured up a cup of coffee.

- He needs my help.

- With what?

- Finding Faith, Buffy answered and Willow looked at her.

- Isn't she supposed to be in jail?

- Yeah, but apparently she disappeared.

- Did someone kidnap her?

- I don't know, I just want to sleep now and later I'm going to meet Angel.

- Okay, I understand, Willow said as Buffy walked out into the hallway. You have been on patrol all night.

- Yeah on patrol, she said and went upstairs.

- Hi Buffy, Dawn said when she met her in the stair.

- Hi, Buffy said and went into her room.

Dawn looked at her sister's door and then she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

- God morning, sleeping beauty, Willow said and smiled at her.

- God morning, Dawn said. What's up with Buffy?

- What do you mean?

- She looked like she was down or something.

- Angel's in town.

- You're kidding?

- No and he wants help with finding Faith.

- And he asked for Buffy's help?

- Yeah.

- How's she taking it? Dawn asked.

- What I can see, not so good, Willow answered. You have to hurry now to school.

- I know, I know, Dawn said and took her schoolbag. I see you and Buffy later.

- Yeah, have a nice day!

- You too! Dawn yelled from the hallway before she left the house.

After the sunset Angel stood at the cemetery and waited for Buffy. He thought about all the memories he had with her, he didn't wanted her to be lonely or unloved but he definitely didn't wanted her with Spike.

Then he saw Buffy coming towards him, she had a pair of black pants, a white sweater with long sleeves.

- Okay, where do you want to start? she asked him.

- Can't Willow do a finding spell or something?

- No, she's not using magic anymore.

- Why not?

- She got addicted.

- Oh, so where do you think we should start?

Buffy looked at him and now she stood right in front of him, then she threw herself on his lips and kissed him a long time.

- Okay, now I'm confused, Angel said after the kiss.

- Me too, Buffy said and looked down on the ground when he tried to have eye contact with her.

- I thought you're with Spike? he asked and looked at her.

- I am, sort off, Buffy answered. I guess I am.

- You don't know?

- No or yeah, you made me confused now.

- You kissed me, Angel said. And I'm not the one who is dating Captain Peroxide.

- We're not dating, Buffy said and he looked confused at her.

- So you aren't dating Spike?

- No, but I'm with him in a way.

- Okay, Angel said.

- Don't you have someone special in L.A.?

I used to have Cordy and my son, Angel thought but didn't say it.

- No nobody, he answered. So Spike's special?

- Are you jealous? Buffy asked.

- No, just because you have chosen to be with my enemy and I don't now if you still thinking of me sometimes.

Buffy looked at him.

- Is that what you think, that I have replaced you with Spike?

He didn't say anything.

- You're wrong, Buffy said and looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It never dies

**Chapter two**

Spike stood behind a tree and looked at them.

God I hate him, he thought. He's always trying to ruin my life, it doesn't matter if his evil or not he's still trying to take my woman.

The he smelled someone and turned around.

- Are you spying on my sister and Angel? Dawn asked him and he looked at her.

- No, he lied and she looked at him crossing her arms. I'm just out here for a walk.

- Yeah right and I'm the queen of England, she said.

- You know what, it's none of you bloody business what I do or who I'm watching.

- I'm going to say hi now, Dawn said and walked away from Spike and towards Buffy and Angel.

- So I'm not being replaced by Captain Peroxide? Angel asked Buffy.

- No, you can't be replaced by anybody, she answered.

- Hi guys, Dawn said and Buffy looked surprised at her.

- Dawn, what are you doing here? she asked angrily.

- I'm going with you, Dawn answered. On patrol.

- No you're not, Buffy said. You're going home and I'm taking you there.

Dawn looked angrily at her.

- Come on, Buffy said.

- Buffy, if you want I can take her home, Angel said.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, you just patrol and I'll find you later.

- Okay, thanks, Buffy said.

Dawn and Angel walked away leaving Buffy alone on the cemetery.

Willow sat on the couch almost asleep when it knocked on the front door and she went to the door and opened it.

- Oz, she said surprised and looked at her old boyfriend. What are you doing here?

- Hi, I heard that you live here now, he answered and smiled at her.

- Yeah, oh do you want to come in? she asked and he walked in.

Willow closed the door and just stared at him.

- I'm sorry. But I'm just so surprised to see you here, she said. I mean after last time…

- I know but I heard that you got addicted to magic and I just wanted to see if you were okay.

- You could have just called.

- Yeah I know, but I wanted to see if you were okay with my own eyes.

Willow smiled at him.

- Thanks, she said.

- For what? he asked.

- For just being you, Willow answered and they hugged each other.

Tara looked at the phone and was about to dial the number, but stopped herself from calling Willow in the last minute. She sat on her bed looking the pictures of her and Willow.

- I'm miss you, she thought.

The telephone rang and she picked it up.

- Hello, she answered.

- Hi, it's Courtney, her friend from school said.

- Oh, hi, Tara said disappointed over that it wasn't Willow.

- Are you coming soon to study?

- Yeah, I'm on my way.

- Good see ya soon, Courtney said and hung up.

Tara did the same, got her books but before she walked out from the room she took a last look at Willow's photograph and smiled.

- So what do you think of Spike? Angel asked Dawn when they walked towards the Summers house.

- What? she asked him.

- Is he a god boyfriend to Buffy?

- I don't know what he said to you but nothing is going on between Spike and my sister.

- Nothing?

- Exactly, he's just helping her.

- Yeah right just helping her with "things" I never can do to her or to anybody else, Angel thought to himself.

- So you're saying that it's nothing between Buffy and Spike? he asked Dawn.

She looked at him.

- Yeah, she answered. Look I'm home now so you can go back to Buffy now.

- They stood outside the front door.

- I'm not leaving you until I see you go inside.

- Okay, thanks and bye, Dawn said and went inside and closed the door.

Angel started to walk back to the cemetery.

Buffy walked on the cemetery when Spike came and smiled at her.

Hi luv, he said and looked at her.

Hi Spike, she said and he walked towards her and now he stood in front of her.

He caressed her cheek.

Come with me, he said.

I can't, she whispered and looked at him.

- Why not?

- Because I promised Angel to help him find Faith.

Spike looked at her.

- Okay, but if you're changing your mind you know where to find me, he said and was just about to leave when Angel came.

- Spike, he said and gave him a look.

- Angel, Spike said and lit up a cigarette.

They looked at each other and Buffy saw how much they hated each other.

- I was just about to go, Spike said. Think about what I said luv.

Then he walked away.

- What did he say to you? Angel asked and Buffy heard that he was jealous.

- That's none of your business, she answered and they started to walk.

- Come on Buffy, tell me what he said to you, Angel said and Buffy stopped walking.

- Oh my god Angel, you can't have it both ways, she said and looked at him.

- What?

- You can't expect me to be here waiting for you, she answered. I had Riley before, if you remember him.

- Hard not to remember your old military boyfriend, Angel muttered.

- You left me after the battle with the mayor, Buffy said. Do you really expect me to never love another person again?

- Do you love Spike? Angel asked her quickly.

- It's this that I mean, she said. I'm not asking you any question about if you love anyone else.

- Then ask me, Angel said and Buffy looked at him.

- I'm not going to do that, she said. I respect you privacy.

- Can you just answer one question?

- Okay, you have one, Buffy answered and crossed her arms.

- Do you love Spike? he asked and she looked at him. Do you?

- No, but I feel for him.

- What? he asked her.

- You only had one question, she answered and started to walk again. Let's just talk about how we're going to find Faith.

- Okay, Angel said. But I've to tell you something.

- What?

I have a son, he thought but didn't say it.

- I still love you, he said instead.

- Angel, Buffy started to say but got interrupted.

- I just want to know if you still love me.

Buffy sighed.

- Of course I still love you, I will always love no matter what, answered and he looked at her.


End file.
